VeggieTales on TV Edits
When VeggieTales aired on Qubo, the episodes had to be edited to fit the 23 minute runtime, and also because of NBC's rule about God. Season 1 The Asparagus of LaMancha *The part where Poncho says "With two for one coupons!" was cut. Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * The following dialogue: "The best part is that God gives us strength too." "What?" "Yep, he gives us even greater power than Samson. The power to love our enemies. And even to be kind to them." The bold parts were cut out. Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill (and Came Down with All the Bananas) was added. Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly *"You're special just the way God made ya!" was shortened to "You're special!". *Larry's High Silk Hat and There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea were added. Bully Trouble *Going Up! and Schoolhouse Polka were added. *The reprise of the Robin Hood Song was cut. Sumo of the Opera * A Sumo Can't Go Wrong was removed. Babysitter in DeNile and The Story of Flibber-o-loo * The part where Jean-Claude says "I'm not sure how this thing works." was cut. Duke and the Great Pie War *The episode automatically starts with the knight school scene cutting out the Ballad of the Pie War. King George and the Ducky Madame Blueberry * Part of I'm So Blue was removed. * Part of Stuff Mart Suite was removed. * Parts of the chase back to the tree house were cut off A Snoodle's Tale * Endangered Love, The Barber of Seville, and Modern Major General were added. Dave and the Giant Pickle * The Blues with Larry was added. Season 2 The Ballad of Little Joe Rack, Shack and Benny * The episode begins automatically with Good Morning George. * Mr. Nezzer's line "God has saved you from the furnace" was cut. Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! * The episode begins automatically with Jimmy saying "I am bored...." * Alfred's line, "I've fallen and I can't get up" is omitted. * The title card was cut out. * Larry-Boy saying he is tired, hungry and has to go to the bathroom was cut. * After the scene where the Fib destroys the top of a movie theater, it immediately cuts to him stepping on another car, thus leaving out Scooter's encounter with the Fib, and Larry looking out his window to see the devastation before going out to fight the monster. Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *The episode starts directly at the title card, thus leaving out the entire sequence where Haman kicks out the former queen. *Lost Puppies, The Battle Is Not Ours and part of Haman's Song were removed. *The scenes where the Peaoni Brothers and Haman are sent to the Island of Perpetual Tickling were cut, possibly due to it being too scary for younger audiences. *After the scene where Mordecai tells Esther not to be afraid to do what's right, it immediately cuts to the scene where Haman has a talk with Mordecai. The Toy That Saved Christmas This version is the same version as the VeggieTown Values version. * The episode begins automatically with George saying "A Christmas story...." * The scene where Junior says "Mom! Mom! I need more toys!" and the scene where Percy says "Billy has more toys than me!" are cut for time. * After the scene where Mr. Nezzer gets a teddy bear, the episode goes straight to the ending, thus leaving out the entire climax. Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed * The episode begins automatically with Scooter capturing the Milk Money Bandit. * The scene where Dad Asparagus says "Even if it's true, God doesn't want us to tell stories that can hurt. He wants us to spread nice words!" was cut for time. Season 3 Gideon: Tuba Warrior The Gourds Must Be Crazy * The Forgive-O-Matic and His Cheeseburger were added. ** However, Junior saying "Say good night, Gracie." and everything after it is left out in the Forgive-O-Matic commercial, instead fading to black after the scallion says "Isn't it...cute?" ** Also, Archibald saying "Silly Songs is cancelled until further notice." is left out in His Cheeseburger. Moe and the Big Exit *The episode was split into two parts. Josh and the Big Wall! *The episode starts directly at the full shot of the deserts in Israel. *The part where Jimmy asks "Does anyone has any Saline?" was cut. An Easter Carol *The episode was split into two parts. *Hope's Song was removed. See Also *Edited Broadcasts Category:Research